Son of the Return of the Revenge of the 3-D Man
"Son of the Return of the Revenge of the 3-D Man" is the 10th of 35 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the Disney Adventures magazine. Summary Darkwing has a good morning as he goes outside to pick up the latest edition of the St. Canard Gazette. He is unaware of two elongated eyes following from the borders of the panels and only realizes the danger he is in when he sits down and a hand protrudes from the headline "3-D Man Escapes from Jail!". He is dragged in screaming, but is fortunate enough that Launchpad walks in on his abduction. With a bit of trying, the sidekick follows Darkwing through the paper into the world of 3-D Man, a villain who blames his mutation, descent into madness, and incarceration on Darkwing. He wants revenge and plans to have simply by leaving Darkwing at the mercy of the 3-D World. As soon as 3-D Man retreats back to the pages' framework, Darkwing and Launchpad have to escape a monster jumping at them by climbing the random shapes floating around in 3-D World. They get it off their trail, but end up in a sticky mess and later break apart into pieces. During a moment of semi-rest, Darkwing tries to think of a way to finally defeat his foe. Launchpad suggest they steal his red-and-blue glasses, but Darkwing has a better idea. He uses the possibilities of 3-D World to his advantage by folding the corner of the page to take a peak at the page behind. He sees that Gosalyn and Honker will join them in 3-D World and bring along a portable black hole. Knowing this, Darkwing gives the future a hand by screaming for help in the direction of the paper floating above him. In the living room, Gosalyn and Honker find the paper and hear the screaming. From the headline Gosalyn deduces what happened. Honker agrees that they should go after the two adults, but returns home first to fetch his portable black hole to have a weapon. Inside 3-D World, they follow a trail of footsteps the size of which suggests they are Launchpad's. Upon finding the adults, Darkwing asks about the black hole, which confuses Honker but he refrains from asking questions at that time. He sets up the machine and Darkwing shouts insults into the air to catch the attention of 3-D Man. It works, as the villain angrily re-enters the panels. Before he can attack, Honker activates the black hole. Darkwing and Launchpad grab onto the framework while the children grab onto them. The 3-D Man gets sucked into the black hole and upon his disappearance the four heroes find themselves back in the living room. As he unflattens his hat, Darkwing notes that while he is glad to be back, he won't be looking at reality the same way from now on. Cast Quotes : "Enjoy your stay, Darkwing. Although I suspect you'll be a little out of your depth!" :— 3-D Man takes his leave. : "If there's one thing I've learned in the Young Astronomers Club, it's always keep a portable black hole around for emergencies!" :— Honker. : "And now to summon our victim! Yoo-hoo, flat-face! Plane Jane! Mister Complanate! I have a surprise for you!" : "How dare you insult me!" : "Hey, I'm just getting started, linear-breath! I'm taking you on a one-dimensional trip to the pancake zone!" :— Darkwing taunts 3-D Man. : "The only problem is things are gonna seem a little flat from now on!" :— Darkwing. Notes Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of the 3-D Man, 3-D World, and portable black holes. Errors * The table and statuette are missing from Darkwing's chair set. The chairs as well as the nearby couch also are red instead of their usual blue. * In its second panel, the portable black hole's top is bare. When Honker sets it up, there's a screen and lights on that side. Other * This is the only Darkwing Duck comic in existence to make use of the anaglyph 3-D effect. It makes the most out of the experience by actually incorporating the effect into the fourth wall-breaking story. * Despite that the comic through a remark by Honker is aware Darkwing's identity is supposed to be secret, he leaves his house to collect the paper in Darkwing costume. This particular oddity occurs in much of the Darkwing Duck peripheral fiction. Of course, in context of the comic this actually keeps his identity secret from 3-D Man, but that's not something he could've planned for. External links * Son of the Return of the Revenge of the 3-D Man at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Disney Adventures